Angela Napoli
Homeplace: New York (currently, formerly Snuggford) *Born: 1985 (age 32) *Activity: Active *Years active: 1985 - present. *Gender: Female *Hair color: Strawberry Blonde *Eye color: Sea green *Occupation: Fashion Designer Relationships *Evelyn Napoli (mother) *Eduardo Napoli (father) *Emily O'Malley (sister) *Paige O'Malley (niece) *Patrick O'Malley (brother in-law) *Antonio Napoli (uncle) *Marcello Napoli (cousin) *Francois Truffaut Friends *Virginia Hills *Amber Jackson *Jenny Garcia Romances *Jimmy (ex-husband) *Paul (ex-boyfriend) *Eric (ex-boyfriend) Appearances *Delicious: Emily's Holiday Season *Delicious: Emily's Childhood Memories *Delicious: Emily's True Love *Delicious: Emily's Wonder Wedding *Delicious: Emily's Honeymoon Cruise *Delicious: Emily's New Beginning *Delicious: Emily's Home Sweet Home *Delicious: Emily's Hopes and Fears *Fabulous: Angela's Sweet Revenge *Fabulous: Angela's Fashion Fever *Delicious: Emily's Message in a Bottle *Delicious: Emily's Christmas Carol Starred *Vicki Zhao Wei *Elsa, the Snow Queen *Margo Gru *Taffyta Muttonfudge *Disgust Info Angela Napoli is Emily's sister, fashion designer, actress, and director in Fabulous and Delicious series. On July 2015, Angela moved to boutique to start her career as a fashion designer, Fabulous: Angela's Sweet Revenge. In April 2016, Fabulous: Angela's Fashion Fever was released to everyone. Personality Angela describes herself as "a doer, not a thinker". She has a passion for design and aspires to become big in the fashion industry. Impulsive and spontaneous, she is Emily's polar opposite. In Angela's Sweet Revenge, Angela says that like Emily, she hopes to have a happy family life of her own one day, but not just yet. Appearance Angela is a slender, curvaceous woman with long, reddish blonde hair and sea green eyes. She has a tattoo of what appears to be a butterfly on her lower back. Angela has been designing her own clothes since she was very young and is always dashingly dressed. In Sweet Revenge, Angela wears a hot pink jacket, with zipper pockets, sparkling cyan dress, underneath her jacket, as well as cyan earrings, hot pink high heel shoes. Angela wears a red jacket with slate dress inside, with dark blue leggings, and red high heels, in Fabulous Angela channel junction. In Fashion Fever, Angela is the Wildcard "Lucky Number 7", as well as Blue High Heels. On ROBLOX, "CK-01 Henterprise" decal, which created by herself (Angela Napoli), CurzonDax left a comment: "Why?" CurzonDax is the member of Anzu Official, by Anzu. Tools Timeline *June 25th, 2016 - Solarus, Forestrus, Mythrus, Ferocious, and Ironmanius, the first 5 tools. *June 27th, 2016 - Went on a dream adventure, and discovered "Terrarius, the Earth Star". *July 1st, 2016 - Went on Chicken Invaders Dream adventure and gotten "Cornelius (aka Cropnalus), the Farming Star". *Fishermanius, the Fishing Star was created. *August 1st, 2016 - Tall building, where Kelly Chen in the concert, has discovered. "Angelius, the Heavenly Star" was saved. *Leafimanius, the Leaf Star *Flamminus, the Fiery Star *Flippers, the Diving Star *Frostrus, the Magic Star *Leggings, the Racer Star *Taffyrus, the Sweetest Star *Strawcap, the Vision Star *Boostrus, the Rider Star *Defendrus, the Minion Star *Another Dream adventure discovered, is Skyprus. *Upgraded to channel 3.1: Forsaken Sword Reborn, is Forsaken Sword. *Created a new tool, "Silkrus, the Touching Star". *With the highest ever is 324,676,736, "Fabulous, the World Hero" has created. *Nov. 5, 2016 - Tools are lost in space, including Solarus, the Galaxy Star, Forestrus, the Tree Star, Mythrus, the Sword Star, Ferocious, the Flaming Star, Ironmanius, the Strip Star, Terrarius, the Earth Star, Cropnalus, the Farming Star, Fishermanius, the Fishing Star, Angelius, the Heavenly Star, Leafimanius, the Leaf Star, Flamminus, the Fiery Star, Boostrus, the Rider Star, Defendrus, the Minion Star, and Skyprus, the Pilot Star. *Nov 14, 2016 - Solarus, Forestrus, Mythrus, Ferocious, Skyprus, Ironmanius, Terrarius, Cropnalus, Fishermanius, Angelius, Leafimanius, Flamminus, Boostrus, and Defendrus are back to possession! *December 6th, 2016 - Darkness, the Haunted Hero was found in a dream adventure, upgrading to 3.6.2. *December 20th, 2016 - Goddess, the Greatest Hero was discovered in an adventure with Kryssa Lane Koch and girlfriends, upgrading to 3.6.3. Letters from Angela *Nov. 6, 2016: "Dear everyone, As we died in Chicken Invaders 5 Cluck of the Dark Side: Giant Robotic Space Crab (GRSC) 2.0, we have lost all the tools of the old Set of the Star: Solarus, the Galaxy Star, Forestrus, the Tree Star, Mythrus, the Sword Star, Ferocious, the Flaming Star, Ironmanius, the Strip Star, Terrarius, the Earth Star, Cropnalus, the Farming Star, Fishermanius, the Fishing Star, Angelius, the Heavenly Star, Leafimanius, the Leaf Star, Flamminus, the Fiery Star, Boostrus, the Riding Star, Defendrus, the Defense Star, and Skyprus, the Pilot Star. As of October 25th, 2016, the tools are now "former", which is in here. Except that we have kept the Tools of Angela Napoli corporation, including: Fabulous, the World Hero, Silkrus, the Touching Star, Flippers, the Diving Star, Frostrus, the Magic Star, Leggings, the Racer Star, Taffyrus, the Sweetest Star, and Strawcap, the Vision Star, as well as Dual Forsaken Sword/Forsaken Sword. Also, we mourned the old 1.0 group "Adorable Girlfriends/Of The Star" with channel 1002, after September 23rd, 2016, including: Kryssa Lane Koch, Jessica K. Green, Kylie Eubanks, Lena R. Roberts, Allison Scott, Alexa Arellano, Tiffany Shults, Juliana Kluck, Makenna N. Carpinella, Flor Armas Estrada, Elizabeth Torres, Skie Vertz, Sierra Wilson, Jesamyn Velasco, Emily G. Prager, Gracie Mayse, Taylor George, Lauren Isabella Munda, Kaelyn Jade Denny, Ilyssa Iyulores, Sophia Rivera, Yanetzy Larios, and Mykayla Buckard. As of September 24th, 2016, the old named "My Girlfriends" has been taken down. Tools of the Star Corporation has been renamed to Angela Napoli corporation." Sincerely yours, Angela Napoli, the Fabulicious designer. Letters to Angela November 28th, 2016: "To former Tools of the Star Corporation/CEO of Angela Napoli Corporation, Angela Napoli. Word of your heroic adventures across all Chicken Invaders episodes, has spread far and wide, and making this wiki official! Pages Angela have been created have sent messenger to the capital of Fabulicious speaking of your adventure of videos, pages, images, and a discovery of newest highscore, 324,676,736. Angela's bravery and fabulous protection of the Milky Way, and fashions has a profound... affect... on the citizens of Chicken Invaders, and Tools of the Star. who have taken to getting busy getting busy day and night! I have spoken to the Corporation and the Channel, Facebook, and I have news! It has been agreed that - based on your recent and fabulicious progress towards becoming less of a noob - you have been commissioned to construct a new corporation of Angela Napoli to handle the sudden influx of new fashions, and progresses! Make haste Sire!" ~EmeraldPlay. December 21st, 2016 -The Actress Hero Travel to a house where Kryssa Lane Koch live. Girl group awaits. Profile Chicken Invaders *As of November 2016, Angela's maximum highscore is 128,425,100 in Revenge of the Yolk (Superstar Hero, iPad). Because PC has more chickens and enemies, Angela's maximum highscore in old version is CI3 is 133,631,750 (lifetime best). In Ultimate Omelette, Angela's highscore is 26,466,749 (Rookie), 61,150,453 (Veteran), and 165,365,609 (Superstar Hero). In Cluck of the Dark Side, Angela's lifetime highscore is 324,676,736 (Superstar Hero). Because of the final scoring, Angela keep collecting keys and foods as long as projectiles don't come to her, forced her to play with 1 life, took 100 food for a missile, can dock up to 4 satellites, and she had many strategies to dodge the projectiles, so she had to use Space Ninja. Angela beat Red Bloony - BTD5's highscore of 316,812,914. *Angela's most keys collected in one mission is 275. Angela have to use Jellyfish Chick to get up to 100+ keys, just like Ck-01 Henterprise, Ice Golem Chicken, and Hen House (aka Fly the Coop). *Angela has gotten all three rare paintjobs: Gold Digger, White Knight, and Space Ninja. With Space Ninja, Ion Blaster deal 40 (a bullet), 80 damage (two bullets) 7 double bullets dealing up to 560 damage, Neutron Gun deal up to 1000 damage (200 per bullet, Angela's 2nd favorite weapon), Laser Cannon does a max of 800 damage (160 per thick), 80 per medium, and 40 per thin. Vulcan Chaingun deal 240 damage per shot (48 per vulcan, Angela thinks this is the very least liked weapon), Lightning Fryer deal 200 damage, totaling 600 (max power), Plasma Rifle deal 640 damage per click (max power), Utensil Poker shoots a fork dealing 120 damage (carved does 180 dealing up to 1140, max power), Boron Railgun does 300 damage (60 per fast-yellow/orange bullet, max power), Photon Swarm (which probably the least liked weapon for Angela) deals 60 damage, up to 8 photons totaling 480, Positron Stream does 300 damage per shot, Hypergun does 420 damage (60 per bullet, max power), Riddler does 280.8 (31.2), and Corn Shotgun does 1400 damage (200 per kernel). *Angela's favorite weapons are Neutron Gun and Utensil Poker. She used very much, the least liked ones are Photon Swarm, Riddler and Vulcan Chaingun. Trivia *Angela Napoli created a new tool by herself called "Fabulous, the World Hero", which has enchantments "Efficiency V, Unbreaking III, Silk Touch/Fortune III, Mending, and Curse of Vanishing". *At the end of Sweet Revenge, Angela revealed Jimmy broke up with her, just like Ruby Lin and Jimmy Lin broke up because of Alec Su. *Angela Napoli mourned the old 1.0 group (Adorable Girlfriends/Of The Star), forever remembered, and Angela Napoli decided to create a 2.0 group. 1.6 is the last version before Angela mourns the old group. *Angela Napoli is the only designer that broadcast the upcoming channel 4.0 (Angela Napoli channel). *Angela Napoli is the founder of this website, as well as her new website. External links *Chicken Invaders 3: 11th boss: Sweater Chicken 3 (You can leave your hat on! Sweater chickens can take off all the clothes, including red tank top and red heart shorts) WARNING: Slow framerate due to watermark saying "Activate Windows; Go to Settings to activate Windows". Gallery Angela Napoli Spaceship.JPG|Angela's spaceship as of October 2016 Angela Napoli Icon.JPG|By searching chinese actresses, you will easily show this. This is the profile picture. Napoli Family Tree.JPG|I was born in 1985, by Evelyn and Edward date! ~Angela Napoli Angela Profile Picture.jpg Another Angela Napoli.png Angela Napoli 2.JPEG Fabulous Angela Channel.jpg|Channel we're currently using during the preview! ~Angela Napoli Fabulous Angela Channel Maintenance.JPG|Sorry everyone, our Fabulous Angela channel is down for maintenance. We'll be back up soon. ~Angela Napoli Angela Napoli 3.JPG Angela and Virginia.JPG Angela and Virginia 2.JPG Fabulous Angela Choice.JPG|Oriental Green, or African Purple? Leave it in the comments secrion below to choose! Angela Napoli 4.JPG Angela Napoli 5.JPG|Also with Friends. Angela and Friends.JPG|Angela's best friends. Angela and Friends 2.JPG|Also on Best Friends group. The channel will be released soon. Angela and Friends 3.PNG|Similar to TVB Anniversary Awards. Angela Collage.JPG|This photobooth style picture was created from multiple pictures of Angela. Angela Napoli 6.PNG|Her emotions. Angela Sweet Revenge.JPG|Get ready for a Sweet Revenge, just like Sophie's Revenge! Oriental Green.JPG|Oriental Green, the Chinese Dress Outfit. Angela Napoli 7.JPG|I hope you all like my first game/film... ~Angela Napoli Angela Napoli Icon 2.JPG Thank you!.JPG|Thanks for our support, turning the busiest place, into the official place! ~Angela Napoli Angela Sweet Revenge 2.JPG Angela and Virginia photo.PNG|I Love Virginia! ~Angela Napoli Angela and Virginia Photo 2.JPG|Peace, Virginia! ~Angela Napoli Angela and Jenny Photo.jpg|Hugs, Jenny! ~Angela Napoli Angela and Kitty photo.jpg|Cheers, Kitty (better known as Amber Jackson)! ~Angela Napoli Angela and Truly On-stage.PNG|We're on stage! The film is now in theater! Angela Napoli Let's Party!.JPG|Let's Celebrate and Party! ~Angela Napoli Fabulous Angela Fashion Fever Milan.jpg Angela Napoli 8.PNG|Let's play some more! ~Angela Napoli Allison Heart and Angela Napoli.jpg|Black Friday at the ER..., here's your gift! ~Angela Napoli to Allison Heart. Angela Napoli to Allison Heart.JPG|Best Black Friday Ever! ~Angela Napoli to Allison Heart. Angela Napoli Halloween.JPG|Happy Halloween! Angela Napoli 9.JPG Angela Napoli 10.JPG|Fabulous shopping! Angela Napoli 4th of July.JPG|Have a fabulous 4TH OF JULY! Kelly Chen is now in the concert! Let's Celebrate! ~Angela Napoli, Jenny Garcia, Amber Jackson, and Virginia Hills. Angela Napoli 11.JPG|Check My New Dress! Are you proud of me? ~Angela. Angela Napoli 12.JPG Angela Napoli 13.JPG Angela Napoli 14.JPG Emily O'Malley and Angela Napoli.JPG Angela Napoli Real Life Costume.JPG Fabulous Angela's Fashion Fever 2.JPG Heart's Medicine Time to Heal Angela Napoli.JPG|Heart's Medicine Time to Heal is Released. Sneaky Hookups Fabulous Angela.JPG|Sneaky Hookups! Is this the end of their friendship? Fabulous Angela's Fashion Fever 3.JPG|Expected End of April 2016 Fabulous Angela's Sweet Revenge.jpeg Category: Actresses